The Lion and the Mercenary
by SkinnyApples
Summary: When the Tyrell family falls to the Lannisters, Jaime sets his eyes on the mission, while Bronn sets his on something else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The battle was won. Highgarden had fallen. The air is silent with the victory of house Lannister. Jaime knew his mission was accomplished, but his heart was heavy with the thought of his sister and how he would break the news. The news on who killed their son. All this time, Joffrey was suspected of being assassinated on his wedding day by no other than Jaime's own brother, Tyrion, the imp. Jaimes' head was swimming with doubt. The one thing that was clear was that a battle was won today, but the war was far from over. The ride home would have to be immediate, the roads could be dangerous and Kings Landing must be protected. The gold from the dead family of the Tyrells could change the war. The mission was a top priority. The gold had been collected and placed in a room, ready to be loaded into carts. Jaime felt a huge weight on his shoulder. Tired eyes and growing stubble were making him seem years older. The gold was spread out all over the chamber—mountains of it. The Tyrells were an old and rich family, and an extinct one at that. The last sac of gold was being brought in by a Lannister guard when a peculiar individual burst into the room from the shadows. "Well, if it isn't the famous Jaime Lannister, fancy meeting you here," said Bronn with his well known sarcasm. Bronn looked like a mess. Bloodied clothes, a cut on his face, and a look of someone who has had a few too many. "Bronn, will you get a hold of yourself, celebration happens when the war is won," said Jaime with all his responsibilities flashing in his head. "It seems like war does not take kindly to pretty boys, you look like the dead pretty boy I killed a few hours ago, what I'm trying to say is you look bad," said Bronn while laughing at his own jokes, if one can even call them that. Jaime fixed his eyes on the amount of gold pilled all over the floor while thinking if it would be enough, enough to put an end to all this madness. "Bronn, I've had a long day, my hand hurts, and so does the stump of my missing one, is there anything I can help you with?" asked Jaime with that tired look on his face he seems to always have nowadays. "It seems to me like you could use a whore or two, blonde of course, and something strong to drink, very very strong" said Bronn while eyeing the gleaming gold the torch light seemed to illuminate. The guard exits the room with the dismissal of Jaime, the Tyrell fortune has been accounted for. "With this money everything will be fine, or at least better now, I don't have time for foolish things like whores or drinks, I have an army to command, I must be alert" said Jaime while paying little attention to Bronn. Bronn's desire for the gold was evident by the lustful look his eyes held, this job would pay him handsomely, but the fortune sitting in this room was so grand, it could buy him a kingdom. At a time of war, a rich thief could really get around, just with a little fortune he could live a life of comfort for the rest of his days. Nobody had to even know, except it would be completely impossible to get away with it when Jaime couldn't even take his eyes off the bloody things. "War, war, war is such a dreadful thing, makes a person stressed, full of worries and woes, makes a man want some distractions" said Bronn with a hint of serenity in his voice as he approached Jaime from behind. Charm was one of his strengths, it had gotten him through many tough situations, and tonight it would get him a future of riches and opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room echoed with the constant clicking of Bronn's boots as he walked slowly towards Jaime. His hair as messy as usual, rubbing against his shoulders as he swayed with his walk of confidence. Jaime intensely stared at the gold spread out all over the quarters. Thinking of all the plans and preparations for the morrow. Bronn stood right behind his general, with a serious face— a face full of conflict. The man was handsome, he had been eyeing him since the day he begun training him to fight with his remaining hand. Bronn had desires, and Jaime was one of them. The plan to seduce and steal from this man, of course, relied solely on Jaime letting it happen. The man looked so stiff, so rigged. Bronn wondered how he would pull this off, how he would ensnare this man. Bronn placed himself as close to Jaime as possible and slid his arms around the Lannister, using his right hand as a guide to his breeches. Jaime, distracted, did not feel Bronn's hands at first, his eyes were filled with stress and drowsiness. "Bronn, what are you doing!" exclaimed Jaime with a reflex of shock when the realization of the moment registered. Jaime turned around, backing off, stepping on the spilled fortune. He had not been with anyone outside of his sister, the only one who's ever been interested enough to share a bed with him. Jaime meet the eyes of a man who had been through so much. The man had served him well before, but never had given him a hint of service in this sense. While the thought of bedding a man had never crossed him before, Jaime felt his tired shoulders and throbbing headache find the thought quite pleasing. Bronn eyed Jaime who was in thought, most likely with the scenario playing on his head, wondering if it were right, if it was even real. Bronn had never turned anyone away from his bed, pleasure came in many forms and after a risky battle, wanting someone to warm the bed with was a blessing. Bedding the Kingslayer would in itself be pleasurable enough, and the gold he would be stealing later just made the deal that much better. Bronn begun to find himself harden at the thought of getting his hands on the lion, ever since Dorne, he had imagined the thought. Jaime severed the trance he was under and lifted his eyes from the coins on the ground to meet those of Bronn. The black eyes, the shoulder length hair, the half grown beard that proved the days of war. Bronn saw the Lannister glaring at him, really looking for the first time since they had meet. With the preys defenses lowered, Bronn took one step forward, then another, till he was standing in front of the lion. His eyes studied Jaime's face, from the tired mark on his forehead, to the bags under his eyes. Bronn had never realized Jaime's age before, the war had hardened him, made him rugged, unkempt. "Bronn, I don't think this is appropriate, I will call the guards if you take one more step," said Jaime with doubt in his voice, his brain reasoning with the absurdity of the situation; his body on the other hand seemed to be encouraging it. Bronn felt his heart skip a beat as he made a bold move, he grabbed at the Lannisters manhood with his right hand and a firm grip astheir eyes met. Jaime begun to harden as Bronn made a deep grunt under his wine breath. "Bronn we can't -" begun to express Jaime as Bronn raised his gloved left arm and pulled the nervous man closer— close enough for lips to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bronn's lips tasted of sweet wine. Jaime's short stubble rubbed against Bronn's face, making him wince as the little hairs pricked his soft skin. Jaime placed his golden hand on Bronns shoulder as he used his remaining hand to pull the heated man closer. A loud click of iron belts smashing against each other, interrupted the adrenaline fueled kiss. Jaime's short hair made it hard for Bronn to grab, which didn't stop him from trying. Mouth to mouth, fighting for dominance, as the warmth of each others passions raised the temperature in the room. Drips of sweat begun to form on Jaimes forehead. Bronn was beginning to get lost in the moment but snapped back to reality, back to his plan. Loosing his head like that had not happened in a long time, to long to remember. Reassuring himself of the mission Bronn begun to unbuckle Jaime breeches. Jaime grabbed onto Bronns nimble hands, placing a firm grip, halting him on the spot. "Bronn, I don't know what to do, I… I mean with a man.." said Jaime as he grinned his teeth and looked side to side in awkwardness. Bronn could not hold down the chuckle. "The Lannister, Kingslayer, does not know how to fuck! Don't worry your lordship, I will ease you into it" said Bronn with a smirk on his face as he established direct eye contact while he got on his knees. Jaime's mouth begun to gape open as his cat green eyes closed and his expectation begun to rise. Bronn unbuckled Jaime's garments as he simultaneously undid his own. The Kingslayer's excitement and anticipation was very present to Bronn whose eagerness was more than showing. "Bronn, I-" begun to plead Jaime as he inhaled a quick gasp of air. Bronn had taken Jaime, all of him as he begun to take care of himself. Jaime could not resist the urge to grab at Bronns hair, trying first with his iron hand, then speedily switching to his fleshed one, the one with fingers ready to wrap the mercenary. Bronn had never been handled like this before, gasping for air constantly, excited to no end. Without warning, he got back on his legs and meet lips with Jaime who was not prepared. Tasting himself on Bronn's tongue only made him grow harder while their bodies pressed against each other. Bronn grabbed Jaime while his guard was down and spun him around, pressing his glistening lips all over the lions neck. Finding himself pushing back against Bronn, feeling a warm sensation against him, Jaime reached with his firm left hand, grabbing a piece of his soldiers behind; gripping hard as his metal hand rested on the bed frame. Bronn prepared himself with ease as the Kingslayers loud wince betrayed him. Slow and with a hand on his shoulder the pain begun to subside. Jaime retracted his able hand to find better balance as he gripped the bed frame. Bronn felt the Lannister ease, loosening up, begging to be treated like just another whore in his eyes. Jaime spread his legs wider in the hopes of finding more comfort in the growing aggressiveness Bronn seemed to be exercising. Grinding teeth and loud gasps was everything Jaime could mustered. What had begun as a forward gesture from someone he had considered a friend, had taken an unthinkable direction. _How did I end up here?_ , thought Jaime as his knuckles begun to whiten from the rigid grip. The room echoed with a rhythm of flesh pouring flesh, a rhythm Jaime had begun to find gratifying. Bronn opened his eyes as sweat kept pouring from his unkempt hair. Seeing the Kingslayer squirm was a sight to behold, smiling was not enough to do the moment justice. Bronn noticed Jaime unable to let go of the bed, unable to please himself, prompting him to intervene and lend the man a hand. Jaime found himself being stroked rapidly. Closing his eyes, letting all the worry leave his body, thinking of only the moment, the now, no war, no planning, the responsibilities out the door. Bronn heard loud groans as he felt Jaime tighten and quiver under him. Bringing his wet hand up to the Kingslayers hips and quickening the tempo, which only led to more hoarse sounds that overtook the silence of the room. The golden coins found themselves covered in white, as Bronn and Jaime climbed onto the creaking bed.


End file.
